mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Van Morgan: Grandslam 3
|genre(s)=Action/platformer |mode(s)=Single-player, Multiplayer |rating(s)= *ESRB: E10+ *CERO: A *PEGI: 7 *OLGL: PG *USK: 6 |platform(s)=Xbox One (Xbox Live) |media=Blu-ray (Xbox One) Digital Download (Xbox Live) |input=Xbox One Controller |preceded_by=Mitchell Van Morgan: Grandslam 2 }} Mitchell Van Morgan: Grandslam 3 is an 2.5D sidescrolling action platformer game featuring licensed characters from the ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' series and it's a sequel of Mitchell Van Morgan: Grandslam 2. The game was released on Xbox Live on May 15, 2018. The game is developed by Team17, published by THQ Nordic and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games. The game is published first designed for download, alongside Screwjumper!, another action game for the Xbox Live Arcade service. It is no longer available to download. This is technically not the first Mitchell game to be released on Xbox One since it was made for the Xbox Live by THQ Nordic from THQ Nordic AB Group themselves. Plot The story continues like the last story in Mitchell Van Morgan: Grandslam 2 as the shipment of the Power Stone Coins gets outta hand across the Super Mitchell Land when Marquessa's minions called upon his subjects to collect the Power Stone Coins with bounty reward of Team Mitchell. Later, The scientist Dr. Payne and his daughter Amanda seeking to investigate some bad rumors happening in Super Mitchell Land when Marquessa's maliciously selfish desires got the better of him again. Meanwhile after putting an end Marquessa's selfish desires twice in a row, Mitchell and his buddies found out Marquessa is at it for the third time in a row trying to conquer the world with the Marquessa Land tyranny of the malevolent genius Marquessa, with a reward offered to the one who collects the most Power Stone coins as long as Mitchell and the company investigate and put an end to Marquessa's plan to use the power stone coins for selfish desires. Gameplay Players progress through 10 levels of play by collecting 100 (or more than 100) mvm coins (or by getting 100,000 points) earns an extra life and collecting 100 Power Stone Coins in each level. Playable characters include Mitchell Van Morgan, Gavin O'Neal Davis, Carolyn Ashley Taylor, Jennifer Hooker, Martin Moody, David Drake, Nicholas Dunn, Dusty Riddle and Amber. Levels are populated by Marquessa's robotic tyranny. These Power Stone coins can only be retrieved by attacking Marquessa's spybot cameras, failure to attack at the right moment results in an electrical shock. Most Power Stone coins are scattered around levels, though several are hidden in objects such as pipes and boxes which must be destroyed. Power-ups such as a magnet to draw in nearby bloomers can be collected throughout the levels, though some can have negative effects such as reversing the controls. Magazine Cover A Magazine cover of the videogame is published by Nickelodeon Magazine and distributed by Papercutz it shares the same storyline and concept art as the videogame counterpart. ( Manga Cover A Manga cover of the videogame is published by Dark Horse Manga (association with MITCHELL Project and Nickelodeon) and distributed by Dark Horse Comics it shares the same storyline, it is also part of the ''Mitchell Van Morgan: Grandslam'' manga book series and it holds concept art as the videogame counterparts of Mitchell Van Morgan: Grandslam & Mitchell Van Morgan: Grandslam 2. ( Re-release THQ Nordic & Nickelodeon (Europe) republished the game right after the THQ brand experienced announcement from the THQ Nordic CEO Lars Wingefors in Aug 13th, 2016. So the actual turn on the game has it's own era of ways of Mitchell's parent company Nickelodeon (before Activision got the hold of the Nickelodeon videogame license IPS after the THQ bankruptcy). The rerelease of Mitchell Van Morgan: Grandslam 2 took it on the stray jacket. Reception Mitchell Grandslam 2 has a score of 55 on Metacritichttp://www.metacritic.com/game/xbox-one/mitchell-van-morgan-grandslam-2 and a score of 5 out of 5 on GamesRadar.http://www.gamesradar.com/mitchell-van-morgan-grandslam-2-xbox-live-arcade-review/ References External links Category:2018 Category:Video games Category:Rated E10+ games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan: Grandslam (series) Category:Mitchell Van Morgan: Grandslam 3 Category:Xbox One games